At present, in the technical field of display panels, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panels are growing rapidly, and also great progress has been made on the technologies relating to shift registers on array substrates. One of common shift register circuits is a gate drive circuit. The gate drive circuit sequentially outputs a gate scanning signal to respective gate line connected to each row of pixels. The gate scanning signal controls a pixel drive circuit to drive the OLED to emit light. A threshold voltage of a drive transistor in the pixel drive circuit may drift with time. Therefore, generally, the pixel drive circuit may compensate the threshold voltage during the light emission preparation phase of the OLED, such that the electric current flowing through the OLED is unrelated to the threshold voltage. In the process of controlling the pixel drive circuit, another shift register circuit may be employed to control the light emission time and time sequence of the OLED.